


Young Teacher

by FinnandJack2022



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico di Angelo Protection Squad, Per sassy, Sex, Slash, Smut, Solangelo slash, Solangelo smut, Will Solace - Freeform, jercy - Freeform, persassy, solangelo, solangelo fluff, student!Will, teacher!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnandJack2022/pseuds/FinnandJack2022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Young teacher, the subject, of schoolgirl fantasy." </p><p>Mr. di Angelo is the hot new teacher working at Goode High School. Will Solace is a popular senior who sits in the very back of his classroom. </p><p>When their two worlds collide into one, will the star-crossed lovers be able to keep their relationship a secret from prying eyes, or will Will be the downfall of Nico's entire career?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Am, Is A Man

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fanfic came from, I was just watching Glee and then bam I wrote this :b
> 
> It is a consensual teacher-student relationship, but if that isn't your cup of tea, then it's probably best you click off this story now. 
> 
> Rated M for language and sexual themes. Reviews and kudos are welcomed (:
> 
> May or may not be continued, please don't kill me xc I'm considering continuing this story, but only if people are interested and genuinely enjoy the content c:

**Good luck today, tesoro. I love you xoxo-** **_Angel Baby_ **

Will smiled down at his phone and quickly typed out a new text message.

 **You too, Angel Baby. Have a good day (: Say hi to Bianca and Hazel for me!-** **_Will_ **

_~Page Break~_

“This is taking forever,” Leo grumbled impatiently.

A few kids in his AP Greek and Latin class nodded their heads in agreement. The group of 32 students sat in their desks mindlessly, waiting for their teacher to arrive and teach the class.

“Why did Ms. Dodds retire, anyway?” Percy asked offhandedly.

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and signed.

“Because, Seaweed Brain,” she began. “She had a nervous breakdown and quit. She’s never going to teach again.”

“And I don’t mind that!” Drew Tankaka, a pretty Asian girl, hollered from across the room. “Plus, I’ve seen the new teacher, and he’s _hot_. He couldn’t be any older than 23!”

The boys in the class scoffed while the girls giggled in excitement.

“Are you serious?” Lou Ellen asked her.

Drew raised an eyebrow at the green eyed girl, as if she was appalled she even had the nerve to speak to her. She flipped her long black hair behind her shoulder before answering.

“Yes,” she replied. “I’m _sure_. I saw him in the principal’s office talking to Principal Chiron.” A seductive smile played at her lips and her eyes shined with lust. “The new teacher is young, has an olive complexion, dark hair and eyelashes, a _super sexy_ figure, and the ass of an angel.”

More girls erupted into giggles as a few guys gagged. Lou Ellen shot her best friend, Will Solace, a knowing look and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. A dark blush spilled across Will’s face as he desperately tried to conceal his embarrassment.

“Lou!” he hissed silently. “Stop! Someone could see you! Plus, I _already_ have a boyfriend!”

Lou Ellen snickered and crossed her legs.

“Yeah, a boyfriend who lives all the way across the ocean and who you refuse to talk about! Come on, Will! You haven’t even shown me a picture of the guy!”

“Please!” Will hissed silently. “Someone could seriously hear you, Lou!”

Okay, sure, they sat all the way in the back and no one was paying them any attention, but it was still a possibility!

“Hey, Will,” Cecil called to the blonde boy.

Will turned and was met with Cecil fluttering his eyelashes and blowing him a big a kiss.

 _God dammit,_ Will chided to himself. _So much for no one paying us any attention!_

Will opened his mouth to protest, but at that very moment Principal Chiron entered with a young man by his side. A handsome young man. An _extremely handsome_ young man.

“Holy crap,” Will sputtered, eyes wide, and heart racing.

The few kids who heard him snickered and Will sank lower into his seat, hiding his face behind a curtain of pretty blonde hair. Thankfully, only the kids in the back were able to hear his sudden outburst, and his words hadn’t reached the new teacher.

On a normal day, Will would have sat in his seat quietly, occasionally answer a question or two, and be an overall enjoyable student. But now, seeing the new teacher completely threw him off. He looked _too_ familiar, but there was _no way_ it could be the same guy he met over his summer abroad in Italy.

Six months ago in May, Will and his family vacationed to their summer home in Venice, Italy. The drinking age there was fifteen, so Will constantly found himself at bars with his older sister, Kayla, and his older brothers, Lee and Michael.

On Will’s first week in Italy, he met a gorgeous man named Nico in a popular bar named _El Refolo._  The young man had approached Will first, stated he was a 21 year old university student, and then proceeded to buy the blue eyed boy a drink.

Will, being the lovestruck boy that he was, told the man he was 20 and requested Nico to order him a Sex on the Beach.

_“Sex on the Beach?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Will giggled and brushed a lock of blonde hair behind his ear._

_“Yeah,” he squeaked silently. His eyes met Nico’s and a wave of fire sparked inside his chest. Will worried his bottom lip between his teeth and looked at Nico innocently. “It’s my favorite.”_

_Nico blushed and inched his way closer to the younger boy._

_“Oh yeah?” he whispered in his ear._

_Will faced the older man head on and leaned in closer to Nico’s face._

_“Yes,” he whispered back._

_Their eyes connected, and before Will knew what was happening, Nico had already leaned in and captured the blonde boy’s lips with his. He had effectively stolen Will’s first kiss._

“We are terribly sorry for the delay, students,” Chiron said, ripping the blonde boy away from his memories. “Due to Ms. Dodds’ sudden… Umm… Outburst…” he trailed off as the students eagerly listened. “We have hired a new teacher. Class, meet Mr. di Angelo.”

The olive skinned man gave the class a sweet smile and a small wave.

“Hello, class,” he said. “I’m Mr. di Angelo, but you already know that.”

“Neeks!” Percy screamed from the second to last row. “I didn’t know you go here!”

 _Neeks_? Will repeated to himself. _Does Percy know him?_

Mr. di Angelo’s smile fell and he glared at the tan boy.

“I don’t _go here,_  Mr. Jackson,” he chided. “I _work_ here.”

“Woah, time out!” Drew intervened, prepared to ask what the whole class was already asking themselves. “Do you already know our school’s residential idiot?”

“Hey!” Percy shouted in annoyance.

Drew stuck out her tongue at Percy and he did the same in return. 

A small smirk played on Mr. di Angelo’s lips. Will felt his heart drop. His new teacher looked _good._ But,he _couldn’t_ be the same guy. It was impossible! Will’s boyfriend was all the way in Italy and not in his New York City classroom… Right?

He had to be right. The man standing before him had much shorter hair than his angel. Plus, his skin had an olive tint, and the last time he saw his boyfriend, he was as pale as a ghost. Also, his new teacher was much skinnier than his Nico. _Also,_ this man sounded _American_ , and Will’s boyfriend spoke with a thick _Italian_ accent!

Sure, his boyfriend hadn’t skyped him in a few weeks due to school and family drama, but he would recognize his baby anywhere! Right?

“To answer your question, _yes_ , I do know the school’s residential idiot,” at that point Mr. di Angelo chuckled and most of the girls, and even some of the guys (Will included), swooned. “He’s my younger cousin.”

A few gasps chorused through the classroom.

“I’m his cousin too!” Jason called from next to Percy.

The dark haired man sighed and acknowledged Jason.

“I think the class would have been smart enough to piece two and two together,” he remarked. “After all, they should know Percy is your cousin.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

“Are you related to anyone else in this class?” Connor Stoll asked from across Will.

“Thankfully, no,” he answered seriously. He then turned to Chiron and raised his left eyebrow, hands on his hips. “Whose idea was it to put Percy Jackson and Jason Grace in the same class?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same question for the last two months,” Chiron sighed.

Chiron said one last goodbye before exiting the classroom, leaving the new teacher alone with a curious group of 32 students.

“Well!” the young man clapped his hands together and made his way towards his desk. “How about we start with roll call.”

“I’m here!” Percy cried.

“Me too!” Jason yelled.

The olive skinned man glared at the two seventeen year olds and pulled a clipboard out of his leather bag.

“ _Idioti,_ ” he snarled, his cold gaze never leaving the clipboard.

Mr. di Angelo began reading names off the attendance sheet. Each student answered him eagerly, already wanting the new teacher to like him or her.

“Cecil Hawthorne?” the dark haired man called, his beautiful eyes scanning the large classroom.

“Here!” Cecil responded. He glanced back at Will with a devious smile spread across his face.

 _Oh dear god_ , Will muttered to himself. _Please, no. Do not let Cecil embarrass me!_

“By the way, Mr. di Angelo, are you single?”

All the girls, and some of the boys, leaned in their seats and stared at the young teacher. Mr. di Angelo looked like a deer caught in headlights, with his wide eyes and a confused expression stretched across his face.

“Mr. Hawthorne, I do not believe that is an appropriate conversation for student and teacher to engage in.”

“He’s not single,” Jason added meekly.

A disappointed murmur rippled throughout the classroom. Drew Tanaka and Lacey Day looked like they were about to pass out from pure sadness and disappointment.

“So, how old are you?” Cecil continued casually.

Mr. di Angelo’s ears turned bright red and his confusion turned into utter embarrassment.

“He’s 21,” Jason answered once again. “He skipped eighth grade, so he’s like, super young for a teacher.”

Cecil laughed as the whole class watched the encounter curiously.

“Well, as you know, my name is Cecil,” the brown haired boy said. “I think it’s only fair we get to know your name as well.”

“His full name is Nicolo Augustus di Angelo, but he goes by Nico or Neeks for short,” Percy explained nonchalantly.

 _No god damned way,_  Will worried to himself. _This is not possible…. This-This is not possible! This-this can’t be happening!_

From early May to late August, Will Solace fell madly in love with a man he knew only as Nicolo Russo (his mother’s maiden name), or Nico for short. They spent countless days during the Venetian summer side by side.

During the warm summer days, Will and Nico would walk around the beautiful ancient city, exploring different shops and restaurants. In the afternoons, they would either go see a show at the _Teatro La Fenice_ or eat at one of the many five star restaurants his family owned in the city.

On the hot summer nights, the couple could usually be found at several local bars or at a nightclub. After they had finished partying during the night, they would return to Will’s townhouse or Nico’s family’s mansion and do… _Other things_ together throughout the night. But hey, you couldn’t blame them! For those of you who don’t know, the age of consent is 14 years old in Italy, and Will _was_ a responsible seventeen year old teenager.

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Nico asked, care and love and worry all evident in his silky voice. “If you aren’t comfortable, we can stop now. I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything you will end up regretting.”_

_“I could never regret you,” Will told him._

_The blonde haired boy lied on his back, the moonlight from Nico’s window illuminating his perfectly tanned face. A gorgeous glow surrounded Will’s entire body, making him look like an angel._

_He is an angel, Nico reminded himself._

_Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck and brought the older man down closer, brushing his long eyelashes against his cheeks and planting a light kiss on his soft lips._

_The sweet kiss soon turned into one of intense passion. Nico shoved his tongue down Will’s throat and his left hand unbuttoned the boy’s skinny jeans._

_Within minutes the two men were naked, Will still on his back and Nico gliding gently above him. Will’s eyes were shot with lust as Nico glanced down at him._

_“Before we start,” Will said weakly. “Could… Could you kiss my neck first?”_

_Nico nodded his head and placed his lips on the boy’s incredibly sensitive neck. Will gasped as the Italian man’s lips sucked on his fragile skin, his teeth grazing his most sensitive areas. Will tangled his hands into Nico’s hair and wrapped his legs around the thin man’s waist._

_Will moaned and shifted beneath Nico’s weight, biting his lower lip and surging his hips forward in anticipation. Nico’s arms snaked around Will’s back, pulling the younger boy closer._

_“Say my name,” Nico ordered him. “Please, mio amore, say it now.”_

_“N-Nico,” Will whispered breathlessly. “Nico, oh dear god, my Nico.”_

_“No one’s home,” Nico reminded Will. “You can be as loud as you want. I want you to be loud. I want you to scream my name.”_

_Nico traced his lips from Will’s neck, where a large purple hickey was now flourishing on his tan skin, and attached them onto the younger man’s jaw line. The tiny kisses sent electric currents down Will’s spine._

_“Oh Nico,” he signed in pleasure._

_The dark haired man’s lips left Will’s jaw line and found the other side of his neck, the part he hadn’t marked as his own._

_Nico settled his soft red lips onto Will’s neck and sucked roughly, causing Will to shriek and moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure._

_As Nico left a hickey on Will’s neck, his hands trailed down the other man’s body slowly. Goosebumps grew on Will’s body as Nico’s hands traveled closer and closer to his lower parts._

_“Nicooo,” Will moaned in ecstasy, his eyes fluttering shut. “I’m ready now. P-please, do whatever you want… I just want you to make me feel good.”_

_Nico removed his lips from Will’s swollen neck and he looked up at the pretty blonde boy through thick eyelashes. Will was breathing heavily, a light coat of sweat dripping on his forehead, and his lips were parted and practically pleading for Nico to touch him again._

_“Are you sure, caro?” he asked softly. “We can continue, but only if you’re sure I’m who you want.”_

_A light smile flickered across Will’s face. Nico knew he was a virgin, that he had never done anything sexual with anyone before. Will had never asked, but he always assumed Nico had had sex with other men in the past._

_“I want it to be you,” Will whispered in the same soft tone as Nico. “Please, do whatever you want to me. Just make me yours.”_

_On that night, July 28, after over three months of seeing each other, Nico finally made Will his._

Leo and the Stoll brothers bursts into laughter. The distraction was loud enough to bring Will back to reality. Cecil sat back in his seat comfortably, his mission officially accomplished. He now knew enough to fuel Will’s obvious crush on Mr. di Angelo. If only he knew the truth...

Cecil and Lou Ellen hadn’t noticed, but all the color was now drained from Will’s face. His mouth was hung open from shock. There was a piercing ringing sound in his left ear that he couldn’t place, and Will felt like the entire room was spinning.

 _Nicolo Augustus di Angelo_ , Will repeated to himself. It _was_ the same man he had fallen in love with six months ago. The same man who still called him every night, texted him everyday, and skyped him whenever he found the time.

Will waited in the back row silently, hidden behind rows of other students, perfectly concealing himself from Nico’s view. Since his name started with the letter _S,_ he was usually one of the last students to be called for attendance.

“Marcus Richards,” Nico said.

“Here!” the blue eyed boy called.

 _I’m next,_  Will reminded himself.

For a split second, Nico’s breath hitched and confusion flooded his beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

Then, before anyone else could notice, he called the name of his gorgeous American lover.

“Will Solace,” Nico announced.

“Here,” Will answered weakly.


	2. Sweet Memory Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico decides to confront Will, but the interaction quickly goes off course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally updated! Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos, it really inspired me to continue writing this story!  
> I hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter (: If any of you are still curious about something, it will probably be resolved in the next chapter or two.  
> Pre-Percabeth, Solangelo interaction, and ancient Greek books await you in this chapter. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated c:

“Will Solace,” Nico announced.

“Here,” Will answered weakly.

For the first time that day, Nico finally noticed Will sitting all the way in the back, hidden behind rows and rows of unfamiliar faces.

He only glanced at the blue eyed seventeen year old for a moment before removing his gaze. Will was overcome with sadness when he saw a look of anger and betrayal spark across the Italian man’s face.

The rest of roll call was one big blur to Will. He sat numbly in his seat, a blank expression on his pale face, but his mind was working a thousand miles a minute.

 _Now he knows I lied,_ Will chided himself. _He’s going to hate me. I’ve lost him forever._

A single tear spilled down Will’s tan cheek. He sniffled quietly, praying no one would hear his stifled cries.

“Well,” Nico’s voice broke the tension which was flooding around Will’s mind. “Would any of you care to explain what section Ms. Dodds left off on?”

Before anyone could raise his or her hand, Annabeth sat upright in her seat and prepared to speak.

“Typical,” Drew snarled. “Of course Annie speaks up first.”

The entire class went silent. Will gave the pretty girl an annoyed look.

"Here they go again," Silena sighed. 

Ever since grade school, Drew has made it her own personal mission to knock Annabeth down any chance she gets. Whether it’s something petty and trivial like this, or on a grander scale, Drew never misses the opportunity to demean the blonde girl.

No one remembers how, why, or when the feud exactly started, but it feels like it’s gone on forever.

“How about you just shut the hell up and let her talk?” Percy Jackson grumbled. “If you spent more time caring about anything that isn’t _yourself_ , maybe you would have a _fraction_ of Annabeth’s intelligence.”

An audible _gasp_ chorused throughout the entire classroom. Even Mr. di Angelo looked surprised. Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they were little kids, and he’s always been there to defend her from Drew. After all the times he’s stood up for blonde girl, he’s never been this upfront and mean.

“S-shut, Jackson!” Drew stuttered, the shock evident in her voice.

Even from this distance, Will could tell her ego was majorly wounded.

Lou Ellen and Cecil watched the argument like a tennis match. The Stoll brothers were exchanging words with other students that sounded strangely like _cat fight, how much we talking,_ and _she can fight._

“Students, please,” Nico said calmly. For a moment, Will had almost forgotten he was there. Almost. “This is not the time nor place for a dispute.”

“No, Nico, it has to be said!” Percy cried. His usual cool guy persona was now replaced with one of rage. “If _princess_ over there doesn’t get it through her thick skull that-”

“Percy,” Annabeth said in a shaky voice. “I can defend myself.”

“But, Anna-”

“Please,” she interrupted, effectively shutting the tan boy up.

Her eyes were desperately pleading for Percy to hold his tongue. Despite the hurt look on his face, Annabeth disregarded Percy and faced forward once more.

“This semester, we’re learning about ancient Greek art and literature. Next semester we’ll be focusing on Latin art and literature,” Annabeth stated matter-of-factly.

Sadly, the confidence which usually laced her voice was nowhere to be found. Instead of sitting upright in her chair like before, she sank lower, as if she were trying to make herself appear smaller.

“Get on with it, Wise Girl!” Drew shrieked. “We don’t have all day to hear you explain every little detail.”

The blonde haired girl snapped her head to the side and shot Drew an icy glare. The Asian girl flinched in her seat and dropped the compact mirror she was previously using.

“If you listened to Percy and actually _payed attention_ to anything besides your own damn reflection in that stupid compact mirror, you would _know_ where we were in this class. It’s not my fault you don’t know what’s happening and can’t explain it to Mr. di Angelo yourself!”

Drew tossed her compact mirror into her bright pink Coach bag with a huff, unable to meet Annabeth’s triumphant smirk. Percy shined the girl a bright smile, and for a split second, Will could have sworn he saw Annabeth turn red. The gray eyed girl faced Mr. di Angelo and continued to explain the classes’ current focus.

“Ms. Dodds left off on ‘ _Historia Alexandri Magni,’_ known in English as ‘ _The Romance of Alexander.’”_

A small smile played at her lips as her eyes filled with a dreamy look. Will was relieved to see the normal school obsessed Annabeth regain control.

“It’s one of my personal favorites,” she finished.

“Thank you, Miss Chase,” Mr. di Angelo replied with a polite smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mr. di Angelo saw Jason mouth  _Miss Jackson._ The new teacher smiled and turned his gaze away from his younger cousin. 

The slim man glided down the rows of students and towards Will’s desk. Panic filled his blue eyes and a worried expression spilled across his face.

 _Why is he coming over here_? Will asked himself.

“Dude, are you alright?” Cecil whispered to him. “You look a little pale.”

Will didn’t answer. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on the dark haired man who was quickly maneuvering past the rows of students. Nico stopped short of Will’s desk.

“Mr. Jackson,” Nico said kindly. “Would you mind if I borrowed your book so I could read along with the class? It appears Ms. Dodds did not leave her teacher’s copy behind.”

“Sure!” Percy chirped, his usual happy demeanor back in place.

“Or you could have asked _me_ ,” Jason complained silently.

Nico sent Jason a cold look, but the light skinned boy just countered him with an innocent smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Jackson,” Nico said.

He took Percy’s copy of _Historia Alexandri Magni_.

“According to Ms. Dodds’ notes, please open your books to page 122.”

As students were pulling out their books from their backpacks, Nico swept down Will’s aisle one last time and slipped a piece of paper onto the younger boy’s desk. It all happened so quickly, no one else seemed to notice. Will himself wasn’t even sure if the events really took place.

Holding the crumpled piece of notebook paper in both hands was Will’s only evidence that the encounter really happened at all. The Italian man moved like a shadow.

_Meet me in the parking lot at lunch. We need to talk._

_~Page Break~_

By the time lunch rolled around, Will was a nervous wreck. He had spent the rest of his school day imaging the different types of ways Nico would break up with him. After the break up, Nico would cut him off completely, and Will would be just another student.

 _No_ , Will told himself. _Nico loves you. He would never throw you away like that_.

Being just another student sounded worse than getting caught together. Will knew the comparison was stupid and slightly absurd, but he’d rather go down fighting than let go of Nico completely. His heart was in too deep to flip a switch and erase Nico from his memory.

As Will stepped onto the fresh green grass, the wind blowing his messy blonde hair in the steady breeze, he closed his eyes and remembered one of his favorite moments with Nico. You know, before he fucked it all up.

_Will and Nico were beneath the sheets of Nico’s king sized bed, the air conditioner on full blast, and the sound of children playing along the streets of Venice._

_“Why do you like me so much?” Will suddenly questioned Nico._

_The Italian man placed a light kiss on his forehead and wrapped an arm around his thin waist. He chuckled slightly, his eyes crinkling at the sides._

_“Why are you asking me such a ridiculous question, tesoro?”_

_Will sighed and snuggled himself closer into Nico’s body. The rise and fall of the other man’s chest helped calm Will’s nerves._

_“I don’t know,” he admitted honestly. “No one’s ever liked me like this before.”_

_“All those other people never saw you the way I see you,” Nico explained. “Before I met you, people never truly saw me, either. They looked right through me, never bothering to take the time to understand who I really am.”_

_Nico tilted his head down so he could face the young blonde boy._

_“And then I met you,” he cooed softly. “You saw me for everything I am, not what’s on the outside. The same goes for me. Our relationship began because I thought you were gorgeous, and I wanted the opportunity to find out who you really are. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you.”_

_Will’s blue eyes flooded with tears and his heart stopped._

_“You love me?” Will asked in disbelief._

_“Hasn’t it been obvious this whole time?” Nico countered._

Standing outside Goode High School, slowly approaching the school’s parking lot, Will wondered if Nico still meant what he said all those months ago.

Will wandered into the parking lot and scanned the area for Nico.

 _Where is he?_ Will wondered.

“Will!” a soft voice called after him. “Over here!”

The blonde haired boy glanced up and saw his new Greek and Latin teacher seated inside a sleek black Mercedes.

“Hurry up and get in!” Nico shouted frantically.

Will, still dazed and confused, ran towards the black Mercedes and threw himself into the passenger seat.

“Okay look, before you start screaming and threatening to break up with me, I can-”

“You are such an _idiot!_ ” Nico interrupted. “I don’t want to break up with you, Will!”

The blonde haired boy looked at him in shock. Nico threw his hands onto the steering wheel. Will took a closer look at the man next to him. His haircut made him look young and professional. Nico had gotten much thinner since the summer, but his ghostly complexion was now replaced with a beautiful olive shade.

“Why did you lie to me?” Nico asked after a few moments of silence.

“What?” Will asked unintelligently. 

“Why did you lie to me about your age?” Nico demanded.

The dark haired man looked up from the steering wheel. Will’s heart shattered when he noticed the tears running down Nico’s cheeks. He reached out to wipe them away with his thumb, and Will was surprised when Nico actually let him touch his face.

“I’m sorry,” he squeaked sadly. “I was going to tell you eventually.”

“Why didn’t you tell me in the _beginning?_ ” Nico pushed.

“I said I’m sorry!” Will’s voice broke. “I was afraid that if you knew I was really seventeen, you wouldn’t want to be with me!”

“Why would you think that!” Nico yelled, dramatically waving his thin hands in the air.

“Because you’re four years older than me!” Will cried. Tears were rushing down his face and his hands were shaking. “What attractive, well educated, twenty-one year old man would chase after some seventeen year old kid who isn’t even out of high school!”

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes in agony.

“You are _so_ dense!” Nico shrieked. “I fell in love with you because you were mature, honest, and engaging! Not for how many years you’ve been on this planet!”

“I said I’m sorry!” Will repeated. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, his voice was cracking, and Will’s entire body was shaking from fear. He was terrified he would throw up at any moment.

“You _were_ honest,” Nico whispered. “Now I see that our whole relationship was a lie from the start.”

“No!” Will yelled. “That is _not_ true!”

“But it _is_ ,” Nico hissed.

Will was hysterical at this point.

_I’m losing him, I’m losing him, I’m losing him!_

“Maybe it’s best if you just leave,” Nico said coldly.

Will didn’t fight his decision. He collected himself as best as he could, opened the car door, and slammed it shut.

“Screw you!” he cursed in the school parking lot.

Will stormed into Goode High School, tears clouding his eyes, and a broken heart weighing him down.

As the blonde haired boy darted to his locker, he saw Lou Ellen and Cecil already standing next to it, anticipating his return.

“Hey man, where have you been!” Cecil hollered.

Lou Ellen flashed him a playful smile and crossed her arms jokingly.

“I bet he was calling his super hot top secret boyfriend!”

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Cecil squealed in a high pitched voice.

His best friends fanned their faces and Cecil pretended to faint into the green eyed girl's arms.

“Woah, hey,” Lou Ellen said. “What’s wrong, Sunshine?”

More tears dripped down Will’s face as he angrily glared at the parking lot.

“I think my boyfriend just broke up with me.”


End file.
